The Functional Genomics Center was established at the Salk Institute about three years ago to provide a shared resource for analysis of gene expression using microarrays. The facility was established with Salk Institute funds, and has been supported in part by CCSG developmental funds during the current funding period. The facility provides cDNA microarrays, Affymetrix oligo arrays, and computational and experimental support for investigators conducting studies of gene expression.